Cold Touch
by AdrianVasile
Summary: Ella Conley thought her heart was made of ice, that nothing could pass through. One person has her heart thumping, and she refuses to believe that he has reawakened the heart inside of her. GrayxOC


A/N: Hi, readers! This is my very first Fairy Tail fanfic ever. In all my stories, OC submissions are encouraged ^^ if you would like to participate, just send me a message. Don't forget to review! That lets me know if I should continue or not. Enjoy~

*Ella's POV*

The rain pelted down from the clouded sky, showing no mercy to the people down below. I loved the rain's calming qualities, but it needed to cease now. I couldn't see much at the speed the drops were coming down.

I stepped through the puddles, and made my way through the town. I came across a guild, sounding on the inside with a fight. It was nothing like I'd ever experienced in my life. I was always part of some sort of dark guild. I needed a turn around, a change, if you will. My time left in this world had to be used wisely, and as a wizard, I am unsure how much of it I have left.

"Fairy Tail," I muttered to myself before opening the door of the guild. My eyes almost popped out of my head. Everyone was sitting around tables, drinking, and chatting so freely. It was like they weren't even taking their jobs seriously.

Soon, all eyes were on me, and I had the same intense stare. I didn't think this was acceptable at all. This well-known guild was slacking immensely in my eyes, but maybe that was l because of my strict nature.

A woman with whitish hair and blue eyes greeted me with a sweet smile on her face. Before she could speak, I jumped in. I took out my notebook from under my sweatshirt, and started scrawling words on them. If I could avoid it, I rarely ever spoke.

_I take it your master isn't here since all your members are lounging around,_ I wrote in my not-so-feminine handwriting.

"Oh, no, he isn't, but this is normal here at Fairy Tail," the woman explained.

I rolled my eyes in response to her. Dark guilds were quite strict, at least mine was.

"I'm Mirajane, by the way."

She was the one who modeled for Sorcerer Magazine. I knew I'd seen her before. That's what flipping through magazines boredly does to you.

I scribbled on the paper again.

_Ella,_ I told her through paper.

"Are you here to speak to the master?" She questioned curiously.

I let my pen do the talking. _I am here become a member of this wonderful guild, _I inscribed, with a smirk on my lips.

A group of four turned to me. A spiky pink haired boy with jet black eyes stood up, and smiled a huge, careless grin. "You want to join Fairy Tail?"

I nodded at him.

A black haired boy with very dark blue eyes glanced at me. "You'll have no trouble joining. It's as if he lets anyone get in."

The boy who just spoke to me was in nothing but boxers at the moment. Though, I could see his guild mark. It was actually pretty in my opinion.

A blonde girl with chocolate brown eyes stood next to me. "Gray, your clothes!" She glanced at me. "Things can get really strange around here." She paused, and held her hand out. "I'm Lucy."

I cringed away from her. No getting attached to prissy blonde girls. She may be sweet and all, and she may make me feel like I'm slightly welcome, but that doesn't make me trust her.

I pointed to my name written on the page.

"You don't talk at all, do you?" Lucy asked. She shook her head, not allowing me to answer. "Anyway, the other boy is Natsu and the one you just had to painfully encounter is Gray. Over there is…"  
>I blocked her voice from my ears when I saw a familiar person. A red-headed girl with brown eyes... I knew her.<p>

I picked up my pen, and engraved the girl's name in my paper. _Erza._

"Huh? You know Erza?"

_I've just heard of the great Titania, nothing more_, I lied in words.

Lucy nodded. I noticed Gray and Natsu started fighting in the middle of the guild. Natsu wielded some sort of fire magic. That's really all I knew right now.

Mirajane's attention went to the door and a small, old man stood in it. "Welcome back, master," she greeted happily.

Master Makarov was his name, if I'm not mistaken.

He glanced at me almost instantly. It's like he was demanding my reason for being here through his eyes.

"She would like to join the guild," Lucy said. I think she was getting tired of the same old paper-and-pen communication with me.

The master smiled, and nodded. He told me to come with him. Hesitantly, I did, only hoping for this to be over.

I moved a blonde lock of hair from my face, awaiting that mark to be set on me. I felt uneasy. Everyone had their eyes on me once again. My stomach was doing flips. I couldn't stand it for much longer.

I reached out to the old man. The only part of my body I would give him was my arm.

He put the magical symbol on my right hand. It was yellow, and beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off it.

Natsu put his arm around my shoulder. "This means you're one of us now."

I nodded, shrugging his arm off.

Gray had a smile on his face, but not as big as Natsu's. I kind of figured. To me, he didn't really seem like the smiley type.

Lucy grinned. "We're glad you joined. Welcome to Fairy Tail."

Erza just sat at her table, and Gray eventually joined her. I knew someone would.

I found out some other people here at Fairy Tail as well.

I met the flirt, Loke, Cana, the drinker, Levy, Jet and Droy, known as Shadow Team, Macao and his son Romeo, and Elfman, Mirajane's brother. They all seemed so friendly. A bit too much for my taste, but what could I do? I was a part of this now.

I slightly smiled at this as I made my way over to the board to look for some work. I guess I could bear with this for the time being. Who knows, maybe this'll be a good experience.


End file.
